ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Binkatong
Archives Archive 1: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binkatong/Archive_1 Archive 2: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binkatong/Archive_2 Two Things Why did you make a series, but not fill out everything? At least mention that those things are unknown or to be released. As for your talk page archives, you're supposed to make them as subpages of your talk page, not your userpage. so it would be "User talk:Binkatong/Archive 1" instead of "User:Binkatong/Archive 1." (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Well, I know this isn't very private but all testers get the link to download the full game first. Click here to download. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me feedback! ET Top 10 List Congradulations, Ben 10: Eternal Forms is on the the top 10 series list! You will soon see on the home page the list. ........ 07:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel Hey, I made a channel for the site http://www.youtube.com/user/Ben10FanFiction?feature=mhee Duncan Crook Chat Come on chat! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat once more Read the title. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat May thou join chat? L - M - - 8 22:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Cancel We may need to cancel KUR My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous 00:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Chat Come on! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BTMW Hey Bink. I just remembered that in BTMW that Ben is 21 years old. If you make another picture for it could you add a small beard or a goatee under his lip? ^__^ ET Talk To Me ^___^ 08:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It's Random! OMG!! BINK!!! U BE AN ADMIN ON HERE!?!?!?! -dances- Hiya~! The Carrot. 01:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!!!!!!!! You are now the person who will now have my series, The Earl! The reason is because your nice and you never say bad things about my series and you can handle the EPICNESS unlike a few people (im not going to name names.) You now have the write to do whatever you want with the Earl, but please dont give it to some other user or put it up for adoption without my permission. But i still have the ability to do what i want with Earl too since im the creator. I wont be checking up on you much since im leaving the wiki :( . Take good care in it and thanks. :) Regards, TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Read my message under Congrats!!!!!!!! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) DeviantArt Account What's your DeviantArt username? Roads is watching yooooour . 23:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Blacklisted Content You said that you might have some mild language near the end of Absolute Prison (which you should add more of!). You'd better check the spam blacklist, made up of only profanity at this point, to see if any words might be blocked by the spam filter. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ma Birthday My birthday is tommorow and I was wondering if you can draw me 2 logos. One for Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed and 1 for The Final Battle with IAX. But I'm leaving on the 5th-14th, so can I describe the The final battle with IAX logo tommorow at around 12-1 PM? Thank you, Jonathan. What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 23:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Adopt or Cancel We need to cancel or put KUR up for adoption. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous 14:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sprites and Character faces Hey Bink. If I get enough good feedback on the BTUAM game I will hopefully be able to con my parents into buying me the full RPG Maker. Anyway. If that does happen, would you help me make some sprites and the characters pictures? I mean, if I do make another game it will be Kevin and Gwen experiences while Ben is trying to find them, but after that I would make one with different pictures and sprites... So, would you like to make pictures? Hahaha. Don't worry, I don't mind if you say no. ET |Was |Here!!! 07:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Hey, Bink. I was watching your live streaming video and I noticed something that suprised me. When you went on Dark Hole page to see what he looked like, you clicked his video game picture instead of the normal picture. The picture you clicked was made, well edited, by me for Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game. That was cool! XD Anyway, I hope requests reopen soon because I might have a request soon. :D Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 04:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The Poacher Look at "The Poacher" . K-K The Batking 21:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) From Sub Hey Bink thanks again for making me those A-Nine and Smoke pictures, I really needed that. And thanks for telling me that my series was awesome. I even made drawing of Brendon and Eli. Don't forget you have to make me a picture of Veegoe! Ok bye from ur friend Sub ZeroSubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Caecus Can I edit Colorblind to make Caecus? Knock-knock. Who's there? Donut. Donut dislike this signature! 11:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) can you help me i need a favor bink, ill tell you in private chat Idea Come on chat. I just got a really cool idea for a BTEF special. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 18:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Create How did you create the 10th Ring.Like what program did you use? K-K The Batking 22:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a request could you make me a request please mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 01:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat now Look at the title, need to talk to you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel How do you unpixel again? I forgot.......:L My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 14:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bink... ...when you get online go to chat please. mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 13:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel (Again and Again -_-) TELL ME TELL ME ON PAINT.NET NOW NOW NOW. Just write it on my talk and I will figure it out ;) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAT COME ON. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat it up Come to chat and look here.. HERE! K-K The Batking 00:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Inkscape Hey Bink! Did you download Inkscape from Inkscape.org which then led you to sourceforge.net? ET |Was |Here!!! 10:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC)